Les rats
by La Halfeline
Summary: O'Reilly et Alvarez sont punis-cagibis après avoir été dénoncés pour l'un de leurs habituels forfaits. McManus les envoie nettoyer une vieille cave du pénitencier particulièrement sombre et peu engageante. Et ils ne sont pas seuls...


Les rats

**11/10/08**

_Par la Halfeline_

Sur le pairing imposé : Alvarez/O'Reilly

Avec le thème imposé : Les rats

- Rats…

O'Reilly fulminait en passant le balai dans la vieille cave désaffectée où étaient entreposées des tonnes de cartons poussiéreux contenant les vieux dossiers d'un temps anté-informatique. Derrière lui, Miguel Alvarez récurait le sol d'un mouvement veule empreint de désintérêt, un bandana noué sur le crâne.

- How did they dare to sell us like that ? I tell you: those guys are dead ! reprit-il.

Les deux détenus avaient en effet été dénoncés après un petit arrangement qui consistait à glisser de la mort-aux-rats dans la nourriture de Tomy Tufi, un rital qui gênait leurs activités à tous les deux. Rien de méchant. Juste de quoi le mettre hors d'état de nuire pour un petit moment. Ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de mettre le plan à exécution ! Résultat : McManus les avait assignés à une corvée de nettoyage dans cet endroit particulièrement sordide et crasseux, en insistant sur le fait qu'ils n'en ressortiraient que lorsque tout y brillerait comme un sou neuf.

- Do you know who they are, at least ? demanda le latino, qui prenait la chose de manière beaucoup plus désabusée que la petite fouine irlandaise.

- I'll soon find out. 'Til then, I can tell you one thing, déclara-t-il en s'appuyant sur son manche à balai pour accompagner son propos d'un index rageur. They're fucking rats and I've my own way to treat vermin like that.

- Yeah, sure… répondit simplement Alvarez en déplaçant mollement un carton.

Il sursauta en voyant une petite forme surgir du recoin et se précipiter sournoisement entre ses pieds.

- Shit, there are fucking rats here too, signala-t-il en voyant le rongeur disparaître au fond de la pièce entre d'autres containers.

- Fucking McManus… He has no right to make us work in such conditions! I'll talk to Beecher and sue this asshole.

Le latino esquissa un sourire amusé tout en se dirigeant vers le coin de la pièce où avait disparu le nuisible. Il écarta les lourdes caisses et eut un mouvement de recul un peu affolé.

- SHHHIT MAN !

Dans le recoin sombre qu'il venait de dégager s'ébattaient une bonne dizaine de gros rats d'égout, et d'autres s'échappaient d'un trou dans le mur crasseux en grosses gouttes brunes.

- Oh fuck, there's a whole colony here, that's gross ! ajouta Miguel, sa voix chuintant un peu plus que de coutume tandis qu'il considérait sa trouvaille avec dégoût.

O'Reilly s'était empressé de venir voir de quoi il retournait par-dessus l'épaule de l'autre détenu.

- Oh damn, I hate this little fuckers… dit-il à mi-voix.

- What do we do ?

- I dunno. We could tell the hacks but it could be useful to just catch one without saying a word, y'know, suggéra O'Reilly en regardant les rongeurs se poursuivre et se faire face en petits bonds d'intimidation.

- What do you wanna do with a fucking rat ?

- I could sell it to Shillinger to buy me cigarettes. He does very interesting things with rats, you know.

Alvarez tourna la tête vers lui, une expression d'incrédulité et d'appréhension sur le visage.

- Get the fuck outta here ?!

- Oh that's true, bro. Remember Stevenson, his last prag ? He tried to denounce him and go to Ad Seg. Shillinger said he was going to make him acquainted with his own kind. So he put a rat in a bucket and made the poor fucker sit on it. Then he warmed the bucket 'til the rat found a way out, if you know what I mean… lui expliqua-t-il à l'oreille, avec son sourire à pleines dents empreint de la malice la plus assumée.

- Oh shut up man ! protesta Miguel en reportant de grands yeux bruns traumatisés sur les bestioles qui s'activaient et se chamaillaient sous leurs yeux.

- Hey, look, indiqua O'Reilly, son sourire toujours dans la voix. Those ones are having fun, there.

Alvarez suivit le mouvement de tête de l'Irlandais, pour voir deux rats copuler frénétiquement au milieu des autres. Il eut un hoquet de rire retenu.

- Shit. If these little scums haven't a better life than ours !

Ryan eut un bref éclat de rire à sa suite.

- Are you jealous, huh, Migelito ? D'you wish you could fuck like that now and then ? lui glissa-t-il à nouveau à l'oreille sur un ton lubrique.

- Shut up, O'Reilly…

Le latino déglutit un peu laborieusement en continuant de fixer les deux bestioles qui se montaient dessus sans la moindre retenue, y allant de leurs petits mouvement effrénés en émettant un couinement strident de temps à autre, la queue tendue toute droite derrière eux, les griffes du mâle agrippant désespérément la croupe qu'il avait devant lui, comme s'il n'y avait pas eu droit depuis des lustres. Bon Dieu, ces petites pourritures leur ressemblaient tout de même tellement ! Il le réalisait à peine que déjà les mains de Ryan fouinaient du côté de sa braguette. Il finit par laisser tomber son balai à récurer. Comment pouvait-il en être arrivé à se trouver excité par deux rats d'égouts en plein accouplement, en compagnie d'une fouine irlandaise ? On nageait en plein Alice au pays des merveilles, là ! Il devait simplement être en manque… se dit-il lorsqu'O Relly le pencha contre un carton pour lui baisser son pantalon.


End file.
